


heated accidents

by doubledeepfried



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, a spinoff to aphrodisiac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 01:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12097374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doubledeepfried/pseuds/doubledeepfried
Summary: Yoon Jisung wished Jihoon’s favourite colour wasn’t pink.





	heated accidents

**Author's Note:**

> a spinoff to mvpchani's aphrodisiac! If you want some hot and steamy ongniel, go read aphrodisiac first :) 
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/12010701

“At least hide it under the bed,” muttered a half asleep Jisung. He kicked the small box of his roommates’ ‘toys’ under the bed. Waking up from his first sleep in a while, Jisung was up to send the last member Jihoon off for his vacation. All the members decided to spend a day or two with a family or in his roommates’ case a romantic vacation to themselves. All Jisung knew that he had the dorm to himself for majority of the day until Minhyun came back from visiting Nu’est. 

 

“Hyung can I drink this?” Jihoon asked as Jisung shuffled out of his room rubbing his eyes. He peeked an eye open as Jihoon held up a bottle half filled with a familiar pink liquid. Gasping as Jihoon was unscrewing the top, Jisung ran over snatching the bottle before the younger could put the rim to his lips. 

 

“Don't drink that!” Jisung exclaimed reaching for the cap from Jihoon’s hand. Frowning Jihoon held it a bit back making Jisung groan. 

 

“Why can't I drink it? It's a pretty pink drink and you know I like pink,” Jihoon asked while giving his pink sweatshirt a slight tug. 

 

“It's alcohol,” Jisung answered finally getting the cap in his hands. 

 

“Why is it in a water bottle?” Jihoon asked not satisfied with the leader’s answer. 

 

“It doesn't taste that great,” Jisung replied quickly as Jihoon crossed his arms tapping his foot. Tsking at the other’s stance jokingly, Jisung urged to get Jihoon to hurry and eat before he had to catch his ride. However the other was eyeing the bottle the whole time making Jisung roll his eyes.

 

“You want me to prove it? Here,” Jisung finally exclaimed frustratedly throwing his hand up and taking a large gulp of the liquid. Utilizing his acting skills, Jisung scrunched up his nose and coughed to show the taste. Shaking his head, Jisung complained about how it was so disgusting but making sure he drank all of it so Jihoon couldn't try. Blinking his eyes, Jihoon bought into the act as he grabbed a banana milk shoving it in his bag. As Jihoon head to the door, Jisung leaned back gripping on the kitchen counter groaning. His mind was whirling at the fact he just downed half of the aphrodisiac just to prove to an unconvinced member that it wasn't a strawberry drink. As Jihoon bid his goodbye, Jisung thought about his plans for the rest of the day and how he would definitely need to lecture his two roommates about leaving around bottles of their sex supplement (and ask why they even used plastic water bottles for it). 

 

\---

 

The next few hours were torture for Yoon Jisung. For the first hour, the temperature of the room was steadily increasing for Jisung. He had to strip off his shirt at the least hiding away in his room despite the vacancy in the dorm. The next hour consisted of Jisung writing out long rants on his phone to Seongwu and Daniel to distract his hands from creeping in his last remaining article of clothing: his boxers. When the third hour rolled in, he gave in. 

 

Throwing his phone to the side and turning majority of his stuffed animals’ faces around (he did not want to traumatize his children), he straddled a pillow. Instantly blushing at his position, Jisung threw away his shame and started to rub himself on the soft surface. Groaning Jisung had realized that he had much pent up sexual frustrations as the last time he had any sexual activity was before Produce 101. As he rutted against the pillow, Jisung whimpered thinking about how he much rather be touched by someone instead of dealing with the pleasure alone. He imagined riding someone's lean thighs or a thick cock licking his lips at the thought. The stretch. The stimulation. It made Jisung whimper as he rubbed himself on the pillow. His own length grew harder now peeking out of the rim of his boxers. The contact between his sensitive tip and the fabric made him hold in a breath. The pleasure was overwhelming causing Jisung to rut more against the softness. Whimpering as he got caught up in the sexual act, he parted his lips to let out more echoing moans not hearing the front door swing open. 

 

“Jisung hyung…?” A voice called out as Jisung was caught up in pulling down his underwear down. His bedroom door creaked open making the eldest turn around like a deer in headlights. He was met with a stare similar to his own sported by none other than Hwang Minhyun. 

 

“Y-You're early!” Jisung exclaimed as he pulled his hands away from his boxers even yanking the material back over his ass. He patted the bed for his discarded shirt biting his lip while Minhyun stepped inside taking a seat on Daniel’s bed. Glancing at the taller, Jisung stopped looking for his shirt huffing softly. Meanwhile Minhyun only gave him an eyebrow raise trying to figure out the situation.

 

“Your cheeks are really red,” Minhyun commented as he reached out wondering if Jisung was sick. As Minhyun got up to touch Jisung’s forehead, the other swatted his hand with a frown. 

 

“I'm not sick.” 

 

“Then why are you so red…?” Minhyun followed Jisung’s gaze which planted itself on the previously kicked box under the bed. Eyes widening again Minhyun looked at Jisung who was nibbling his bottom lip while gripping the blanket. 

 

“I can't believe your innocence sometimes… T-This is the effect of the aphrodisiac we gave… you know…” Jisung slowly explained as Minhyun was shifting on Daniel’s bed. While nodding, the taller leaned on the wall crossing his arms comfortably. 

 

“And you wanted to take care of yourself?”

 

“I accidentally drank a half one of those aphrodisiacs addicts’ water bottles because Park Jihoon was going to down it just because it was pink,” Jisung confessed making Minhyun chuckle causing the mood to lighten up. As Jisung saw Minhyun slowly understand the situation, he relaxed getting the blanket to cover his crotch area. 

 

“N-now that you know my problem...could you please go elsewhere? I need to borrow some of those toys to deal with this myself,” Jisung ordered politely flashing Minhyun an eyesmile. However the other did not budge from the bed. Jisung then did a full circle with his arms the motion ending so his hands were leading Minhyun to the door. Still the vocalist remained in his position. 

 

“You can do it hyung. I just want to watch,” Minhyun finally said making Jisung instantly flush red. 

 

“I-I’m shy…” Jisung started but Minhyun only let another one of his whole hearted laughs. 

 

“Trust me. You'll like it. Don’t think Daniel was the only one drunk confessing his kinks,” Minhyun mentioned as Jisung’s cheeks only grew more red (if that was possible. The taller kicked the toy box gently to the side of Jisung’s bed even digging his hand in to pull out a few toys so Jisung could choose. Skeptically, Jisung watched as Minhyun examined toys from top to bottom curiously setting out the collection for the leader. 

 

As Jisung waited, he could feel the precum already starting to leak from his exposed tip making him nibble his lip more to the point it almost bled. The feeling was exhilarating for Jisung having someone order him around. Once Minhyun was finished, Jisung took one more glance at the other getting a slight nod before he took hold of what he needed. Laying in Jisung’s lap was a bottle of lube and a fairly large dildo. 

 

Huffing Jisung put the other toys back to 

minhyun’s despair and focussed on lathering up his fingers first. Once his fingers were evenly coated, he took a glance at Minhyun who was only staring. He flashed Jisung a smile mentioning to him that he could continue and not mind him making the elder scoff softly. If it wasn't for the drinking accident, he wouldn't need to be kneeling on the bed in front of Hwang Minhyun playing with himself. Nonetheless, the lust took over his mind again causing him to slip his boxers off and his fingers in the backside. 

 

He let out a soft mewl finally getting some relief from the rigorous hours alone. Spreading his legs, Jisung worked his digits in and out making sure to stretch himself properly. However, it was difficult as his fingers were just short of his sweet spot. Frustratedly Jisung was whining gripping the bedsheets with his other hand while trying to press on his hand. As Jisung struggled just to prepare himself, his length already at full hardness just from the slim digits, he didn't notice the taller sink onto the bed. As the older shut his eyes squeezing them from all the pleasure, his chin was tilted up and lips met with Minhyun’s soft ones. 

 

“I couldn't help myself. Let me help you,” Minhyun grumbled momentarily before holding the back of jisung’s neck engaging a heated make out. Minhyun nibbled at Jisung’s bottom lip pushing his tongue in the other’s mouth. For someone who claimed to have no dating experience, Hwang Minhyun was surely a great kisser. He made sure his tongue swirled around Jisung’s then kept the kiss going until the other’s lips were red and puffy. After he let Jisung take his fingers out and he held the dildo up. 

 

“This needs to be lubed too right?” Minhyun asked the obvious question and before Jisung could finish, he put the tip to his lips. Groaning Jisung wrapped his lips around the length sucking softly before Minhyun pushed the toy further into Jisung’s mouth. Gagging softly, Jisung reached out for Minhyun’s wrist but the dildo was thrusted in and out slowly. Then with a trail of saliva, Minhyun took out the toy. Sitting up, Minhyun snuck behind the older planting the toy on the bed. Positioning the head, Minhyun watched the other carefully then eased the toy with Jisung spilling out in moans. Turning Jisung gave a questioning look but minhyun only patted his ass softly. Getting the cue, Jisung grumbled at the fact he would need to ride the toy as he lifted himself up and down the length. 

He dug his hips down making sure to be filled to the base. Letting out a shaky breath, Jisung leaned to grip one hand on Minhyun’s shoulders as he raised up and down. 

 

As if to seduce the taller, Jisung moaned right into Minhyun’s ear. Biting his lip, the taller braced himself as his eyes scanned over the older. Jisung was wrecked. His cheeks were red. Sweat caused his bangs to stick to his forehead. His cries of pleasure spreading throughout the room: music to Minhyun’s ears. He could tell that Jisung was desperately utilizing every inch of the toy to satisfy the overwhelming  _ need _ that the aphrodisiac caused. 

 

“Fuck I’m so  _ close _ .”

 

“Not yet,” Minhyun suddenly announced. He held Jisung’s waist not letting the other gain anymore pleasure. Whimpering, he let the toy rest in Jisung’s hole while rummaging back in the toy box to pull out a dreaded cockring. 

 

“P-Please Minhyun no- I've already suffered all day!” Jisung begged but Minhyun only slipped the ring on with a mischievous smile. To make sure Jisung felt better, Minhyun leaned up for a soothing kiss then eased the dildo out. He took a moment to watch Jisung clench around nothing before stripping his clothes eyes still glued to the older. Jisung’s cock pressed on his stomach all red and leaking. His eyes with tears ready to pour out. His lips swollen and red. Minhyun just groaned internally at the sight quickly lubing and rolling a condom on. 

 

“Hyung you look so hot right now…” Minhyun mumbled as he sat back on the bed. 

 

“If I look so hot, then fuck me already,” Jisung replied as he circled his arms around Minhyun’s neck. Minhyun’s hands reached for Jisung’s waist positioning the other over his length. Smiling softly, Minhyun pushed himself fully into engaging Jisung in another one of his kisses. It didn't take Jisung long due to the preparation to adjust and Minhyun started at a steady pace. Despite Minhyun's naughty actions previously, he made sure Jisung felt him fully and was properly pleasured. In and out. Minhyun’s full length was almost completely out every time he thrusted at the slowing pace. He made sure to rub his thumbs over Jisung’s nipples once in awhile to provide extra pleasure as he searched for the sweet spot. The leader helped by matching Minhyun’s thrusts up with the movement of his hips.

 

“Fuck  _ please  _ I need to cum,” Jisung pleaded into Minhyun’s ears once they found the right spot.  As Minhyun angled himself, Jisung created small crescent marks in his shoulders while his waist was darkened with the taller’s hand prints. By now, Minhyun’s pace has gotten quicker at the request enjoying Jisung’s hasty pleas. Soon he began pounding messily into before wrapping his hand around the ring. Pumping Jisung’s length to match the thrusts, he played with the slit making the precum stick to the pad of his thumb. As they were both getting close and his ministrations were causing Jisung to spill out incoherent moans, the silver ring slid off. First Jisung milked spreading his release all over Minhyun’s fingers. Then Minhyun continued his sharp rough pace releasing his own load into the condom. 

 

After the session, Minhyun quickly disposed of the condom then gathered some tissues to help clean his fellow member. He scooped Jisung in his arms as he could tell he was exhausted by the pent up sexual frustration. 

 

“Thank you… really…” Jisung managed to say as Minhyun was tucking him into bed after helping to put his boxers and shirt back on.

 

“It's nothing really. May I…?” Minhyun asked as he put his clothes on and lifted the blanket to join the older. Jisung nodded letting Minhyun spoon him softly playing with his hands. 

 

“Now you suddenly act like a gentleman,” Jisung grumbled making Minhyun chuckle into his ear. 

 

“You looked so hot hyung. I couldn't help but let my lust take over… I’m sorry,” Minhyun apologized as he squeezed the older. Turning around, Jisung cupped Minhyun's face with a frown leaning up to peck his nose. 

 

“Don't apologize. It was really amazing. Best sex I've had in a while,” Jisung complimented as Minhyun lips curled into a proud grin. Smiling back, Jisung went back to taking Minhyun’s hands playing with his finger tips. 

 

“So what did I confess to while I was drunk like Daniel?” Jisung asked quietly avoiding Minhyun’s gaze. 

 

“Oh you know. Your kinks. Edging. Exhibitionism. Stuff like that? Also you confessed about how you haven't had sex for years-”

 

“I get it now-” Jisung interrupted and hid his face in Minhyun’s chest. 

 

“If you ever accidentally drink aphrodisiac again, I'll come help you okay hyung?” Minhyun told the other while running his hand through Jisung’s locks. Humming in reply, Jisung only kept playing with Minhyun’s hand getting sleepy. 

 

“I need to lecture those two when they get back,” Jisung whispers and got a laugh from Minhyun. The taller just pulled Jisung close letting them share some warm as they discussed ways to tell the other couple to be more careful. Eventually, the two fell asleep in eachother’s embrace glad that they each had someone to confide their parental duties and sexual needs with. 

 

(Soon after, aphrodisiac was ordered to not leave the no minors allowed room and the rest of the members noticed that Minhyun was visiting the Jisung’s room much more often.) 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I can't be a smut queen like mvpchani but I hope this was just as hot as her story. Also I call minhyun x jisung minsung but it is more commonly known as hwangsung. Also please go check out mvpchani's fics for quality content! Thank you for reading!


End file.
